Mermaid Secret
by kikizooom
Summary: Marinette went on vacation with her family but something horrible happens that changes her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Mermaid Secret**

Chapter 1

Marinette was 13 when her family decided to go on a vacation on a yacht.

"I am so excited to go on this vacation are we leaving soon?" Marinette smiles feeling so excited.

"yes, we are leaving in 5 mins ok" Tom finishes packing then puts everything in the car.

"Marinette we are leaving!" Sabine smiles as she watches Marinette run out of the house.

"I am so excited I have never been on a yacht before" Mari giggles. They drive and arrive at the harbor then they walk to the port where the yacht is. Everyone starts getting on then the yacht leaves the port. Marinette and her family go to their room that they will be staying in. They leave their things in their room then they go and explore the yacht and all the activities that are on the yacht. Marinette explores by herself. "this place is amazing" She spent the whole day having so much fun.

It became night, and everyone started to go to their rooms to sleep. It was the middle of the night when Marinette woke up. She looked around and then suddenly heard people talking then gun shots. Marinette felt so scared. She decided to see what was going on instead of waking her parents because she is dumb. Marinette snoops around then sees people holding guns. They have explosives with them she thought to herself _I think they are going to explode the yacht._ Marinette backs away but accidently bangs into something and the people heard her. They walked over, and she ran. One of the guys grab her and she starts moving around trying to get free. She kicks him then gets free and runs. Marinette runs to the railing and gasps. She was cornered. A guy grabbed her, and she tries to get free again. He lets go of her and she falls off the yacht and into the water.

"Forget the girl lets just explode this stupid yacht" The guys put down the explosives then they escape the yacht then the yacht explodes. Marinette watches the yacht explode and she screams.

"NOOOOOO!" Marinette cries "my parents their gone everyone on that yacht is gone" She sees a piece of plank from the yacht and she lays on top of it to keep herself above water. She falls asleep on the plank.

Next Day. She wakes up and looks around. She is in the middle of nowhere how will anyone find her? Many days went by and she just laid on this piece of plank. Marinette is starving she knew she was going to die out here. She passes out due to heat stroke. It has been 3 years now. She was somehow still alive. Marinette just wanted to die but for some reason she wouldn't. She would eat raw fish to survive it wasn't enough, but it was something. Then one day she saw a boat. She was so weak she couldn't move. Marinette was so skinny and dehydrated. The people on the boat saw this girl on a plank and they went over and helped her onto the boat. Marinette looks at the people then passes out. Marinette wakes up and she's laying in hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marinette wakes up in hospital and looks around. "where am I?" The doctor walks in.

"how are you feeling?"

"what happened?"

"some nice people found you in the ocean and saved you the date today is the 24th of November 2018 so how long have you been at sea?" Marinette looks at the doctor in shock.

"2018? It's been 3 years" Marinette cries softly.

"it's ok don't cry. Do you know your name?"

"Marinette"

"ok that's good that you remember your name. So what happened? how did you get stranded?" Marinette thinks about that horrible day.

"I was on vacation with my parents on a yacht"

"wait were you on the yacht that was exploded by terrorist back in 2015?" Marinette nods.

"one guy threw me off the boat not long before it exploded." Marinette cries. "It was so scary"

"that must be so horrible how old were you when it happened."

"I was 13" the doctor nods.

"ok so your 16 now I can't imagine how you felt. Alone out there as a 13 year old. You are such a brave girl we put a drip in you because you were dehydrated but we couldn't get food in you, so we had to wait till you wake up now what do you want?"

"any raw fish" Marinette smiles

"uh what?"

"raw fish"

"uh ok?" the doctor leaves then comes back with food and gives it to Marinette. Marinette eats it.

"its been so long since I have eaten"

"has that been all you have eaten for 3 years?"

"yep whatever fish I caught I just ate raw it was hard at first, but I had to eat something I eventually got use to it though" finishes eating.

"I will let you get some rest oh by the way I got someone to foster you since you are underage ok?" Marinette nods then sighs. The doctor leaves. Marinette stands up then goes for a shower to freshen up. She locks the bathroom door then takes her clothes off she turns on the shower then gets in. The water hits her skin then suddenly she falls over. She looks at herself instead of having legs she had a tail. She covers her mouth and screams in her hands.

"What? How?" She turns the shower off and drags herself out of the shower then lays on the floor freaking out. "ok breathe Marinette first thing to think about is how do I get my legs back?" Marinette looks around then sees a towel. "the tail appeared when water hit me so maybe if I dry off it will go." She grabs the towel and dries herself off. When she was fully dry her legs came back and she sighs in relief. "how did this even happen" Marinette stands up then gets dressed. She leaves the bathroom and sees this man. "um who are you?" The man turns around.

"my name is Gabriel Agreste and you will be staying with me"

"oh..ok sir"

"the doctor says you can come home with me now" Marinette leaves the hospital with Gabriel and he drives home.

"wow you must be rich" looks at the house. They get out of the car and walk inside.

"ADRIEN COME DOWN HERE!" Adrien comes down the stairs and sees Marinette. "this is your new sister she will be living here till she is 18" Gabriel walks away. Adrien walks over to Marinette.

"hi I'm Adrien"

"h..hi I'm Marinette"

"dad said he picked you up from the hospital what happened to you? If you don't mind me asking."

"I was lost at sea for 3 years." Marinette looks down "I was vacationing on a yacht with my parents the yacht exploded but the terrorist that did it threw me off board before it exploded so I lived"

"omg I am so sorry Marinette that must be horrible"

"it's ok. So where will I stay?"

"oh yea follow me" Adrien takes Marinette to her room.

"it's a nice room" Marinette smiles. Adrien looks at Marinette thinking _I think I'm in love with her._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Next Day. Marinette decided to sleep on the floor the bed was just to soft. She gets up and hears a knock. "who is there?"

"it's me Adrien are you ready for school?"

"I'm going to school?"

"you don't have to go you can have more time to recover"

"it's ok I will go. Be out soon." Marinette gets ready for school then meets with Adrien downstairs.

"ready for your first day?" Marinette nods

"nervous but excited" they start walking to school. They arrive and they both go to class.

"this must be the new student" Mrs Bustier smiles at Marinette "I am Mrs Bustier"

"Marinette" Marinette smiles softly.

"you can sit next to Alya she sits on the right, second row." Marinette nods and sits down next to Alya.

"hi I'm Alya."

"Marinettte"

"wait you're the girl from the news. I watch a lot of news. If you don't mind me asking but how was it living at sea for 3 years."

"it was hard I'm just glad to get back to my life." Marinette smiles softly.

"sorry to mention it I mean it must be hard to talk about."

"I'm used to people bring it up" Marinette sighs.

"well I hope we can be friends" Alya smiles and Marinette smiles.

"Same"

During Lunch

Marinette and Alya walk out the class and sit down to eat on a bench. Chloe walks over. "listen newbie stay away from my Adrikins"

"kind of hard when I live with him" Chloe looks at Marinette mad.

"why would his family take a loser like you in? probably felt bad for you or something." Marinette rolls her eyes. Chloe looks at Marinette then smirks. Chloe grabs Marinette's juice then pours it on Marinette head. "don't mess with me loser" Chloe walks away laughing.

"Marinette are you ok?" Marinette sighs.

"I feel sticky and gross."

"need help cleaning up?"

"I'm just going to go home for the rest of the day I need a shower badly tell the teacher I'm sick" Marinette runs off trying to not cry.

Marinette decides to not go home. To be honest she feared Gabriel and didn't want to be home alone with him. She decided to go to the beach she kind of missed the water. She walked along the beach then she thought of something. _I wonder if I can swim around with the tail._ She smiles then looks around. She sees no one so she runs into the ocean and her tail appears she giggles but realizes that its hard to use. Marinette first starts to get a hang of the tail then she swims off and swims in the ocean. She swims around then she finds out she can breathe underwater. "omg I can breathe" she covers her mouth and gasps "and talk" Marinette smiles "THIS IS THE BEST!"

She swam in the ocean for hours then comes up and looks around and sees a hidden spot on land. She swims to the land and drags herself out and thinks _I forgot I don't have a towel to dry off_ she puts a hand on her tail and sighs then suddenly the water on her tail was disappearing. Its like she was heating the water up with her hand heating it so much it just evaporated. Her legs appear, then she stands up. "wow"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marinette walks home. It was really dark and late, and she knew she would be in trouble. She opens the front door and saw Adrien. "hey Adrien" Marinette smiles.

"where were you it's really late?"

"just went for a walk"

"you should tell someone when you disappear"

"sorry Adrien" Marinette sighs and goes to her room.

Next Day. Adrien knocks on Marinette's door. He opens the door since she doesn't answer and he sees she is not home. "where is she?"

Marinette went to the beach to watch the sun rise. It was so peaceful here which is weird because before being lost at sea she hated the beach but it could be because she's a fish now.

The day went by and Adrien didn't see Marinette all day not even at school. He went to look for her all over town but couldn't find her.

Marinette lays in the water at a private part of the beach that no one knew about. She felt so in peace being in the water. She never wanted to get out of the water. Marinette decides to try out her heating power but instead freezes the water. "wow" she looks at her hands and smiles. "what else can I do?" she tries to put her hand in a lot of different positions to see what else she could do. She sighs as she couldn't do anything else then the water started to float in the air. She was moving the water with her hand she thinks to herself _this is the best thing ever I never want it to end._ She giggles then decides to go home.

Threw the week she did the same thing every day. She would sneak out in the morning to see the sun rise, then swim around, then train her powers. Marinette starts to control her powers better. She decides to go exploring. She swims very far from the shore she was scared because there were sharks and other scary sea creatures, but they just ignored her. She swims around then sees a tail disappear behind a rock. Marinette swims over then sees another mermaid. They stare at each other then the mystery mermaid says "you're like me I thought I was the only one"

"who are you?" Marinette looks at the girl.

"I'm Malaya but people call me Mal."

"I'm Marinette but people call me Mari" Marinette giggles "I thought I was the only one too so how did you become a mermaid?"

"I was on vacation with my family on an island. We went boating but the boat tipped, and I didn't know how to swim then I woke up on land and then when I got back home the next day I had this tail."

"I was on vacation too but on a yacht. Terrorist were going to blow up the yacht they caught me watching them then they threw me off board. I was lost at sea for 3 years then some people on a boat found me. I was in hospital and decided to have a shower and then I had this tail."

"oooo we should be friends" Malaya smiles.

"yes, we should" Marinette smiles back. "I should get home, or my foster family will be pissed bye Malaya hope we meet again."

"same" they swim off. Marinette gets back to land and uses her power to dry off then heads home. She arrives home and Adrien was standing there mad.

"you got to stop skipping school and disappearing"

"yea yea" Marinette goes to her room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Next Day.

Marinette decides to sneak out again and Adrien follows her. Marinette arrives at the beach and Adrien thinks to himself _why is she at the beach so early in the morning?_ He walks over to her but he trips and falls over a stick "ugh stupid stick" he looks up and she's gone. "where did she go?" Adrien walked around the beach to find her then he sees Marinette. He walks up to her but then sees something shocking. She has a tail. Adrien hides so Marinette doesn't see him then he rushes home. He runs to his room and shuts the door then paces back and forth. "omg she's a mermaid omg Marinette is a mermaid what happened to her out in the ocean all those years I need answers now. Adrien waits for Marinette to get home. He sees Marinette get home. "Hey Marinette"

"hey Adrien" Marinette starts heading for her room then Adrien spills his drink of water on her.

"oh sorry Marinette" Marinette runs into her room and locks the door then falls over because she's got a tail now. "hey, open up Marinette it's just water."

"go away Adrien please." Adrien smirks then grabs a paper clip, bends it so it's straight then he puts it into the lock and unlocks the door. He opens it and sees Marinette on the floor with her tail. Marinette looks at Adrien. "it's not what it looks like."

"how did this happen Mari?"

"I don't know the day I was in hospital I went for a shower then this tail appeared." She uses her heating power on her tail and finally gets her legs back. "please don't tell anyone"

"I won't I promise." Adrien walks up to Marinette then he kisses her. Marinette kisses back then looks at him.

"what was that for?"

"I fell in love with you the first day I saw you" Marinette blushes.

"i..love you too" they kiss again then Adrien pushes her onto the bed and they start making out. They both start taking their clothes off.

Next Day. Marinette wakes up and sees Adrien next to her. She smiles and cuddles close to him.

"hey cutie" Adrien smiles.

"hey" Marinette kisses Adrien then they both get up and get dressed. "we better get to school." They go to school.

After school. Marinette decides to go for a swim at the beach, but she sees these guys on the beach and she watches them from the distance. "She is dead the dumb mermaid is dead." One of the guys said.

"just leave her body here" The guys laugh then leave. Once they left Marinette went to see who was dead….it was Malaya.

"omg Malaya" Marinette starts crying "you didn't deserve this" Marinette goes off and buries Malaya's body "you deserved so much better" Marinette looks down sadly. One of the guys was spying on Marinette then he tranquilizes Marinette and Marinette passes out.

"I think I found another freak." The guy picks Marinette up and leaves.

Couple hours later Marinette wakes up. She was in a large tank in a warehouse. "what's going on?" one of the guys walk up to the tank and smirks.

"you're going to make us rich."

"what happened to Malaya!?"

"that dumb mermaid that died well she attacked us trying to escape so we killed her." Marinette cries.

"we are going to sell you we will get a lot of money now if you try and leave you will have the same fate as your little friend ok." The guys laugh then leave.


	6. Chapter 6 (The End)

Chapter 6

It's been many days since anyone saw Marinette. Adrien was so worried he looked everywhere then he saw these guys on the beach. "this mermaid died of the tests." They dump the body then walk off. Adrien follows. The guys go back to this warehouse and Adrien sneaks in. Adrien looks around and sees all these tanks with Mermaids in them then he saw Marinette.

"omg Mari" He looks at her. She looks so drugged. He looks around and finds a chair. He grabs the chair and starts hitting the chair against the glass then the glass breaks and the water flows out with Marinette in it. "Marinette please wake up" Marinette wakes up and looks around.

"huh?" Marinette realizes what's going on then uses her heat power to evaporate the water on the ground and on herself. She gets her legs back then she stands up. "Adrien you must leave."

"what about you?"

"I have to save everyone"

"I'm not leaving you!" Adrien grabs Marinette's arm. Marinette pushes him away.

"go Adrien" Adrien cries and runs away he doesn't know why he didn't stay he was just so scared and weak. Marinette decides to get rid of the water in all the tanks using her heat power then break them all open using her freezing power then the bad guys come rushing in.

"quick get her!" they run at Marinette and Mari uses her powers to stop the bad guys while everyone escapes. When everyone gets out Marinette locks all the doors then freeze the door handle, so no one can get in or out. She looks at Adrien sadly then turns to look at the bad guys. She starts fighting them. She kills a lot of them. She thinks she has got them all then unlocks the door and walks outside. She smiles at Adrien then she gets shot in the back and falls to the ground.

"NO!" Adrien grabs a metal pole that's on the ground then hits the guy to the ground then goes to Marinette. He holds her in his lap. "no Mari please I love you."

"I..lo..lo" Marinette closes her eyes.

"no stay with me please" Marinette dies. Adrien starts crying and screams in pain.

Couple days later.

Adrien went to Marinette's funeral. It was so hard to watch the coffin go into the ground. "I'll see you again my princess" Adrien cries.


End file.
